descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaston
Gaston is the enemy of Belle and Beast, and one of the villains that was brought back to life only to be imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. He is now the father of twin boys named Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Third. They share his personality to some degree, but aren't as obsessed with women; they are even kind to other students. It is unknown who the mother of his sons is. He has a store: Gaston Duels Without Rules. Before the Isle of the Lost Gaston was originally a town hero. When he sees Belle, he later takes her book since he tells her that it isn't right for women's to read. The Next day, Gaston was going to propose to Belle, but the problem was, Belle rejected Gaston and Gaston was so mad that he told LeFou,"I'll have Belle as my wife, make no mistake about that.After Gaston was in the bar disgraced, Lefou then guides Gaston saying that he needs to put himself together and that nobody could do things like Gaston(Gaston). After Maurice warns Gaston that Belle was taken by a Beast,Gaston and his men thinks that it was a joke which kicked out Maurice out of the bar. Later Gaston comes up with this idea with Lefou which calls on Monsier De Arque, and tells him if Belle doesn't accept his (Gaston] love, then he will lock up Maurice in The Asylum of Loons.When Gaston and Lefou sees that Belle and Maurice aren't in the house,Gaston tells Lefou,"We have to come back sometime and when they do,will be ready for them.Lefou don't move from that spot until Belle and her father come home", which made Lefou stay outside Belle's house until they come back. After Belle and Maurice return home,Gaston is told by Lefou that they've returned.Then Gaston,the mob,Monsier,and Lefou return to Belle's house to pick up Maurice if she doesn't accept Gaston marriage.After Belle tells them that the beast story that his father told them was true(with the mirror),Gaston thinks that she had feelings for the Beast but Belle tells him,"He's no monster Gaston,you are".Then Gaston Tells the mob,"The Beast will make off with you're children, he'll come after them in the night,we're not safe till his head is melted on my wall, I say we kill the Beast", then the Mob marches to the castle and lock up Belle and Maurice (The Mob Song). After they come to the castle,the mob are being attacked by the beast servants and Gaston goes upstairs to find the Beast.Later The Beast fights Gaston and then after gaston was going to kill the beast,he tells him,"It's over Beast, Belle is MINE"! Then the beast holds Gaston and Gaston begs for mercy to live and the beast lets him go only to say to Gaston,"Get out." After Beast was reunited with Belle,Gaston stabs him in the back and when Gaston was going to stab him again, Gaston later losses his grip and falls to his death. Descendants "Gaston should be Jealous" Maleficent mentions him in passing, saying he should be jealous of Jay's look for Prince Ben's coronation. Trivia *In The Isle of the Lost map,it's revealed that Gaston lives near the nefarious Judge Claude Frollo. *Before Gaston had Gaston Jr and Gaston the Third,he mentions to Belle that he hopes to have 6 or 7 strapping boys like himself. *Gaston's crimes were **Kidnapping(Belle, Maurice) **Attempted Murder(The Beast) *Even though Beauty and The Beast is one of the prequels of Descendants,in a prequel novel,"The Beast Within",it's revealed that The Beast and Gaston used to be friends,which reveals why Beast didn't drop Gaston off the castle. **It also reveals that he was manipulated to invade King Beast's castle and kill The Beast by Circe's(The Enchatress)Sisters(Lucinda, Ruby and Martha) *He was voiced by Richard White and was played by Hugh Jackman in the 1994 Broadway Musical. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Classic characters Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Disney Villains Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Characters